Boat hulls need to be periodically washed to remove debris such as algae, bacteria, barnacles, minerals, oil, dirt and other marine materials. Various types of boat washing devices have been proposed. However, a need still exists for an automatic boat washing system that effectively cleans boat hulls and is easy to use and operate.